MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors
MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors 'is a show about MEGA Science Team protecting us from an evil evil called Wicked Eletric Kingdom Nejirejia. Characters Digital Warriors High-school students chosen by MST(short for Mega Science Team) becoming the Digital Warriors with a MST agent who is an additional Digital Warrior. An attack with Digital Weapons and Digital Snipers together is ''Final Shoot . *'Xander Date/10,000 Ability Warrior Digital Red ': 18 years old, Xander is a slacker and a knucklehead who likes Korean Barbecue,but is friendly,playful, and good hearted. He was an ideal candidate due to the fact that he was a pro on the arcade games MST was marketing to find ideal recruits to become Digital Warriors.After his Drill Saber was broken by Plankton, Digital Red recieved an enchanded version of the weapon that can combine with his Digital Sniper to form the Drill Sniper Custom. He is the only member who dosen't like computers, but ironically his forehead symbol is a Personal Computer. The computer allows Xander to upload data and program any type of skill into himself, making him omniponet warrior. *Digital Weapon: '''Drill Saber/Digital Sniper *Special Attacks: Saber Slash '''and '''Screw Drill Saber *'Reed Endou/Digital Black' 18 years old, Reed is the leader of the team. A keen Soccer Player, he is concerned about his schoolwork. He has a younger brother, Benny, who also plays soccer. Forehead symbol is the Digital Satilite, which enables him to trace commutication sources and transmissions. *Digital Weapon: Digital Rod/Rod Sniper *Special Attacks: Satelite Search, Satellite 'Scan, Rod Break' *'Sid Namiki/Digital Blue' 18 years old, Sid is a loner who aspired to become a computer-graphics artist and refused to become a Digital Warrior. After seeing Xander attempting to keep the Bikini Republic from interfearing his life-long dream, Sid reconsindered and became good friends with Xander. Sid is adept at creating battle strategies, such confusing the Nega Warriors by making the others' costumes look like his. His forehead symbol is the Digital TV which allows him to create CG images and trap enemies in a movie dimension where characters from the dimension attack the enemy. *Digital Weapon:Mega Tomahawk/Tomahawk Sniper *Special Weapons:Tomahawk Hurricane,Virtural Vision More warriors soon! Allies *'Professor Gordon' *'SpongeBob and Co.' *'Mr. Robo-son .1.V' Bikini Bottom High *Ms. Shell (3,14,51,118)- The Biology Teacher. *Goth Boy (6,10,118)- A goth boy who has a crush on Digital Pink. He threatened to reveal some secret photos of Digital Pink to the school unless she would go on a date with him. Digital Pink agrees, since she thought the photos were her transforming into Digital Pink. They were just photos of her sleeping in class as well as the nurse's office. Goth Boy was one of the people placed under the control of Nega Black to do Professor Gordon's bidding until he was freed by the Digital Warriors. *T.O.B.O.R (6,51,118)- Goth Boy's best friend, and the one who did the talking for Goth Boy due to his goth personality. He consoles Goth Boy when Digital Pink turns him down for a second date. *Chef Gino (1,10,19,27,36,45,54,63,72,81,90,99,108,117,118) Chef Gino is a world famous chef, friend,and VERY lucky. He been seen all over the world. Now, he stays in the town to live in. He is now the lead cooker in the cafeteria. Arsenal *'Digitalizer(Golden Transformation)' You know rest! Vehicles Cyber Sliders *'Cyber 1: '''Digital Red's Cyber Slider. *'Cyber 2: Digital Black's Cyber Slider. *'Cyber 3: '''Digital Blue's Cyber Slider. *'Cyber 4: 'Digital Yellow's Cyber Slider. *'Cyber 5: '''Digital Pink's Cyber Slider. '''Digitank Auto Slider MST Robos SOON! Wicked Eletric Kingdom Nejirejia *'Evil Electro-King Javious 1' Hinelar *'Dr. Hinelar' Guirail *'Guirail' Shibolea *'Shibolea' Hizumia *'Hizumia' Bibedebi *'Bibedebi' Yugande *'Yugande' Nega Warriors *'Nega Red' *'Nega Black' *'Nega Blue' *'Nega Yellow' *'Nega Pink' Kunekune *'Soldiers Kunekune' Episodes Season 1 # Invasion of the Wicked Invaders # The Agent # KuneKune Gets a Chance # The Krusty Attack # The Cyber Upgrade # A Date With a Goth # Digi-Form is Activated! # Maggots in Hizumia # Enter Digital Silver # Evil Crosses To The Nega Warriors! # Going Lowered! # MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors Vs. IJLSA Adventures # KuneKune Dies!? # Detention # Warriors in Disguise! # Broken Digi-Form # Reconize The Smell # MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors Vs. Ninja SpongeBob Kakurangers # Space Patrol Mind Controlled, Part 1 # Space Patrol Mind Controlled, Part 2 # Protect The Digital Red Powers # The Kakurangers' Second Chance # Death:The Nega Warriors # Silver Dangerous # MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors Vs. SpongeBob SquarePants, One Formula Driver # Hall Monitor # Food Fight # Repair and Upgraded:Digi-Form # Night Of The Living KuneKune # An Oyster Ka-Boom! Season 2 # (31) Scan Of Viruses # (32) The Dino Report # (33) Once a Warrior, Part 1 # (34) Once a Warrior, Part 2 # (35) The Professor Died!? # (36) The Professor Saved! # (37) MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors Vs. Nicktoons Reunited! # (38) Zoo Animals Unleashed! # (39) BASS # (40) Knowing of the MEGA Warriors! # (41) Yo-Yo Attack # (42) Fishing Fall # (43) Happy Scaring! Workers SuperSaiyanKirby(Leader,2009-present) Etenitey the hedgehog ( Actor,Explosion maker, 2009-present) (Acting as T.O.B.O.R.) Category:Spin-Offs